


Wilczym szlakiem

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O tym, jak Shiro wyruszył pozbyć się krwiożerczej bestii i zabrał ze sobą nowych przyjaciół.





	Wilczym szlakiem

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 9: trapped.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem po wnętrzu ruin świątyni. Umieszczony wysoko sufit był wsparty na porośniętych mchem kolumnach, których odłupane fragmenty leżały na ziemi. Między kamiennymi płytami podłogi rosły chwasty oraz źdźbła trawy. Przez dziury w dachu i w ścianach do środka wpadały promienie słoneczne, oświetlające wyblakłe malowidła naścienne przedstawiające postaci w długich szatach i stworzenia, które zniknęły z tych ziem całe wieki temu.

— Wybacz, Shiro, ale nie widzę tutaj nigdzie śladu tej krwiożerczej bestii, o której nam mówiłeś — stwierdziła Pidge, rozglądając się dookoła.

— Dopiero weszliśmy — odparł poważnie Shiro. — Musi się gdzieś tutaj kryć, skoro wszyscy o niej mówią. Nie traćcie czujności.

Paladyn przyszedł do nich wczoraj do _Holtarium_ i oświadczył, że potrzebuje pomocy. Zlecono mu przeszukanie dawno opuszczonych ruin w pobliskim lesie. Podobno w ich okolicach widziano kilkakrotnie wielką, groźną bestię. Jedni opisywali ją jako olbrzymiego wilka, według innych bardziej przypominała lwa z bujną, czarną grzywą. Według zeznań nielicznych świadków potwór był agresywny, szybki i miał zdolność teleportacji. Zabił już dwie osoby, a kilka poważnie ranił. Opowieści o nim błyskawicznie rozeszły się po mieście i urosły do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Ludzie bali się wchodzić do lasu, a Zakon został zasypany prośbami o interwencję. Trzeba było jak najszybciej pozbyć się bestii, zanim wyrządzi więcej szkód.

Shiro był w tych ruinach wcześniej z wyszkolonym oddziałem paladynów aż trzy razy, ale niczego nie znaleźli. Obie ofiary były odszczepieńcami, więc Shiro zmienił koncepcję wyprawy i poprosił o pomoc nadwornych magów, ale jakoś tak się złożyło, że żaden z nich nie znalazł czasu na udział w zaproponowanym rekonesansie.

W rzeczywistości Shiro mógł czekać, aż bardzo zajęta Allura będzie mogła mu pomóc, ale wpadł na alternatywne rozwiązanie. Prawda była też częściowo taka, że po prostu chciał spędzić z tą dwójką trochę czasu, zwłaszcza z Keithem, a Pidge sama się zgłosiła, tylko powiedziała, że musi poprosić brata o zastępstwo w sklepie. Ta wyprawa była dobrym pretekstem, a Shiro powoli kończyły się pomysły na uzasadnianie swoich coraz częstszych wizyt w _Holtarium_. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał otwarcie przyznać, że przychodzi tam wyłącznie dla towarzystwa, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że Pidge i Keith stanowili tak fascynującą odmianę po latach spędzonych wśród myślących jednakowo, szanujących zasady paladynów. Tak długo należał do Zakonu, że odzwyczaił się od rozmawiania z innymi ludźmi.

Keith w ciągu dnia nadal pomagał w sklepie, a wieczorami chodził do posiadłości Allury na nauki. Gdy Shiro się z nią widywał, zazwyczaj chwaliła ucznia. Miał dobrą pamięć i doskonałą intuicję, nawet jeśli nie przejmował się zasadami i upierał się, by wszystko robić po swojemu.

— Powiedz szczerze — zaczął Keith — jak często zdarza się, że paladyni idą na wyprawę, żeby ubić jakąś bestię, i okazuje się, że na miejscu nic nie ma, bo to była tylko legenda?

Shiro zastanowił się.

— Czasem — przyznał. — Ludzie po ciemku potrafią pomylić powyginane drzewo z driadą, a każdy głośniejszy szum nad jeziorem uważają za dowód na obecność utopca. Boją się, a nie mają pojęcia, jak tak naprawdę wyglądają te stworzenia, i nie wiedzą, które są niebezpieczne. Od tego są paladyni, żeby to sprawdzać. — Po namyśle dodał: — Właściwie, jak tak o tym myślę, te najgroźniejsze potwory zawsze atakują nas z zaskoczenia. Rzadko się o nich dowiadujemy, pewnie dlatego, że mało kto przeżywa spotkania z nimi, żeby nam je zgłosić.

Pidge zbliżyła się do jednej z kolumn. Zaczęła przyglądać się zielono-turkusowemu mchowi. Dotknęła go i powąchała swoje palce. Z odrazą zmarszczyła zaczerwieniony nos. Przez całą drogę przez las kichała i łzawiły jej oczy, ale odrzucała wszelkie sugestie powrotu do domu. Powiedziała, że skoro specjalnie wyciągnęła z szafy koszulę i spodnie, to teraz nie będzie się cofać.

— Wyczuwasz tu magię? — spytał Shiro, spoglądając na Keitha.

— Jesteśmy w ruinach świątyni magów. Nawet po setkach lat jest tutaj pełno magii — odparł. — Jeśli zabrałeś mnie, żebym pomógł ci wytropić to stworzenie, to na niewiele się przydam. Magia po prostu nas otacza i wibruje, to niezwykłe miejsce.

Shiro uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie szkodzi, chciałem tylko, żebyście mi towarzyszyli. Jeśli ten potwór tutaj jest, to i tak w końcu go spotkamy, jeżeli rzeczywiście przyciągają go magowie. Albo po prostu zrobimy sobie wycieczkę po lesie.

Keith przytaknął i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu ruin. Pod ścianą dostrzegł rzeźbę mężczyzny z wyciągniętymi do przodu ramionami. Jedna jego ręka i część głowy były odłupane.

— Słyszałem o tym miejscu, ale nigdy tutaj nie byłem — powiedział Keith. — Allura mówiła, że zostało zbudowane, zanim Zakon zaczął kontrolować magów. Kiedyś musiało być imponujące.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewał cień wyrzutu. Shiro odwrócił wzrok i zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nadal głęboko wierzył, że Zakon miał rację, tworząc rejestr, ale odkąd poznał Keitha, coraz trudniej patrzyło mu się na brutalne metody, które stosowali paladyni, i niesprawiedliwe warunki wydawania magom certyfikatów.

Paladynem mógł zostać każdy. Chociaż bogaci próbowali sobie załatwić łagodniejsze warunki na szkoleniu i gardzili biedniejszymi kolegami, to już po paru miesiącach musieli zrozumieć, że w szeregi paladynów po latach nauki przyjmowano najlepszych, bo najbardziej liczyły się predyspozycje do walki. Po spotkaniu z Keithem Shiro dowiedział się, że młodzi magowie nie mieli takich szans. Trzeba było mieć talent i pochodzenie, a przy ich braku bardzo, bardzo duże pieniądze. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że wykorzystywanie wrodzonych zdolności mogło prowadzić wyłącznie do ukrywania się i śmierci, bo niemożliwe było zostanie uczniem i zdobycie certyfikatu bez pieniędzy i protekcji.

— Czytałam o tym. To było na długo przed tym, zanim magowie zaczęli nadużywać swoich mocy, uznali, że to im należy się władza, i doprowadzili do wybuchu krwawej wojny domowej — powiedziała zupełnie obojętnym tonem Pidge, przerywając rozmyślania Shiro i na powrót się do nich zbliżając. — Podobno do końca ukrywali się tutaj ci, którzy nie chcieli podporządkować się nowym zasadom. Reszta musiała przenieść się do miast.

Keith zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał polemizować, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Znał tę historię i rzeczywiście magowie się nie popisali, ale czy zasłużyli na te więzy, którymi spętali ich paladyni? Z pewnością nie. 

We trójkę dotarli do końca głównego pawilonu świątyni. W ścianie widniały dwa przejścia. Jedno prowadziło do kolejnych pomieszczeń, za drugim znajdowało się zejście w dół.

— Gdzie teraz? — spytała Pidge.

Shiro popatrzył najpierw na jedno przejście, potem na drugie.

— Nie wiem. Możliwe, że będziemy musieli sprawdzić oba.

— Rozdzielmy się. Pójdę sam — zaproponował Keith. — Tak będzie szybciej.

Pidge i Shiro odwrócili się do niego zaskoczeni.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał paladyn. — Ten potwór najpewniej gdzieś tutaj właśnie jest. Jeśli cię zaatakuje, nie zdążę przybyć ci z pomocą. To prawie pewne, że on ma coś do magów. Mówiłem wam, że obie ofiary były odszczepieńcami.

Keith skinął spokojnie głową.

— Dam sobie radę — zapewnił. — Umiem dużo więcej niż ulepszanie mikstur. Pójdę lewym korytarzem, wy sprawdźcie prawy. Znaleziono ciała, więc chyba nie połknie mnie w całości.

Shiro zastanowił się, ale w końcu przytaknął.

— Dobrze — zgodził się. — Bądź ostrożny i uważaj na pułapki. Jeżeli znajdziesz tę bestię, zabij ją i wróć tutaj.

— Nie daj się zjeść — rzuciła Pidge. — To prawda, że zbliża się dzień wypłaty, ale twoje zniknięcie znacząco zmniejszyłoby obroty sklepu. Zwłaszcza że twoje ulepszenia leków są teraz w pełni legalne i oficjalnie wypisane na etykietach, a wiem, że nasz wzór cnót rycerskich nie przymknie oka na zatrudnienie kolejnego maga bez licencji na czarowanie. 

Zerknęła znacząco na Shiro. Paladyn założył ramiona na piersi.

— Keith niedługo już będzie miał certyfikat. Póki pobiera nauki, prawo go chroni, może oficjalnie pracować jako uczeń — powiedział pragmatycznie. — Nie muszę na nic przymykać oka.

— Keith tak, ale magów, którzy zatrudniają się u zielarza jako pomoc, raczej nie stać na naukę i wasze certyfikaty, a nas nie stać na płacenie bogaczom za ulepszanie maści na odciski. — Pidge rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. — Chociaż, oczywiście, i tak tylko nieliczne są ulepszone — dodała. — Tak jak zawsze powtarzam, to kwestia wyjątkowych receptur. Żadnej magii.

Shiro westchnął, patrząc na nią krytycznie.

— Nie martwcie się — powiedział pewnym tonem Keith. — Poradzę sobie.

— Ruszajmy więc — oznajmił Shiro. — Lepiej, żebyśmy wrócili do miasta przed zmrokiem, las potrafi być niebezpieczny po ciemku nawet bez legendarnych, krwiożerczych i zabójczych bestii.

Keith skinął głową i ruszył do lewego przejścia. Zanim wszedł, obejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, jak Shiro i Pidge przechodzą do następnego pomieszczenia świątyni. Paladyn uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a przyjaciółka pomachała mu na pożegnanie ręką.

Zaczął iść długimi schodami w dół do podziemnej jaskini. Tutaj sufit znajdował się na zwykłej wysokości. Na ostatnich stopniach zaczynało robić się ciemno, więc wyczarował w dłoni płomień, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę. Szedł powoli i ostrożnie oglądał kamienne ściany o niebieskawym połysku.

Schody skończyły się, Keith wszedł do skalnego, prostego korytarza. Przeszedł kilka metrów, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą łomot. Odwrócił się. Zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje, wejście na schody zostało zawalone kamieniami.

Podbiegł do gruzowiska. Z trudem odsunął jeden ciężki głaz, ale za nim znajdowały się kolejne i Keith nie dostrzegał żadnych prześwitów.

Odetchnął głęboko, powstrzymując narastający w nim strach. Panika była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował. Musiało istnieć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Należało tylko pomyśleć i je znaleźć.

Ściany świątyni nie wyglądały, jakby mogły się same zawalić, więc to musiała być uśpiona, starożytna magiczna pułapka zastawiona na intruzów. W innym miejscu by ją wyczuł, ale tu powietrze było wręcz ciężkie od magii. Odbierał tak wiele impulsów naraz, że ich od siebie nie rozróżniał. 

Nie miał zdolności lewitacji, więc musiałby odgruzować przejście własnymi rękoma, a nie umiał określić, jak długi kawałek schodów się zawalił. Nie potrafił się teleportować. Jego główną zdolnością, poza wzmacnianiem właściwości uzdrawiających mikstur i leczeniem rannych, była moc ognia, która mogłaby okazać się przydatna i już zaczął opracowywać plan, gdy uświadomił sobie pewien problem. Gdyby spowodował wybuch, nie miałby pewności, czy nie zniszczyłby większej części ruin. Nie mógł dopuścić do zawalenia świętego miejsca jego przodków. Nie chciał też stopić skał i utknąć w lawie, o ile starczyłoby mu na to sił, czasu i powietrza.

Odwrócił się w stronę podziemnego korytarza, którego końca nie było widać. I tak miał iść w tamtą stronę, a może istniało inne wyjście ze świątyni? Miał taką nadzieję, skoro jedyna znana mu droga powrotna została odcięta, a on znalazł się w jaskini sam (nie licząc potencjalnie czającej się gdzieś krwiożerczej bestii), zdany wyłącznie na własne moce.

Chyba nie miał innego wyboru. Jeśli niczego nie znajdzie, wróci tutaj i wtedy zastanowi się, co dalej.

Znowu ruszył przed siebie, ostrożniej stawiając kroki. Rozglądał się za bocznymi korytarzami i zamaskowanymi przejściami, ale droga cały czas prowadziła prosto, w absolutną ciemność.

Nie wiedział, jak długo szedł. Wszystkie ściany wyglądały tak samo. Jego wyciągnięta ręka po jakimś czasie zdrętwiała i musiał przełożyć płomień do drugiej dłoni. Słyszał tylko dźwięk swoich kroków. Raz zrobił postój, żeby wypić łyk wody z bukłaka niesionego w skórzanej torbie na ramię. Sam nigdy nie spakowałby zapasów na wyprawę, która według planu miała zająć kilka godzin, ale Shiro się uparł. Powtarzał, że nigdy nie można wiedzieć na pewno, czy i kiedy się wróci, więc należy być przygotowanym na różne scenariusze. Cóż, Keith powinien mu za to podziękować, jeśli obaj wyjdą z tego cało.

Zastanawiał się, czy Shiro i Pidge też napotkali na swojej drodze pułapki. Jeśli tak, nie miał nawet co liczyć na to, że pomogą mu w odgruzowywaniu wejścia na schody. Będzie musiał zająć się tym sam, a to zajmie dużo czasu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego towarzyszom nie stała się krzywda. Byle tylko nie trafili na tę bestię.

Nagle usłyszał ciche, zwierzęce warczenie. Zatrzymał się, nasłuchując. Na ziemi przed sobą zauważył słaby pas światła.

Zwiększył płomień. Korytarz przed nim skręcał. 

Zbliżył się. Czuł mrowienie w całym ciele. Tutaj stężenie magii było jeszcze silniejsze niż w pozostałych częściach ruin.

Znowu rozległo się warczenie, tym razem głośniejsze. Keith naprężył mięśnie i przygotował się na atak. Wyglądało na to, że to jednak on stanie oko w oko z bestią.

Atak jednak nie nastąpił.

Na środku okrągłej pieczary leżał wilk. Był nieco większy od zwykłego wilka, jego sierść miała granatowy połysk. Puszysty ogon i grzbiet były jasne, a błękitne pasy na ciele świeciły w ciemności. Nad nim w sklepieniu jaskini znajdował się niewielki otwór, przez który wpadały promienie słoneczne. Widok wyjścia przyniósł Keithowi odrobinę ulgi, nawet jeśli nie zdołałby sam do niego dosięgnąć, a nie widział niczego, na co mógłby się wspiąć.

Wilk obserwował go żółtymi oczami, szczerząc ostre kły. Keith stał nieruchomo, płomień tańczył na jego dłoni.

Zwierzę wciąż nie atakowało, nawet nie wstało.

Keith wpadł w pułapkę, ale przynajmniej odnalazł cel ich wyprawy. To była ta agresywna bestia, której odnalezienie zlecono Shiro. Paladyn wprost powiedział Keithowi, żeby zabił potwora, ale wilk nie próbował się nawet do niego zbliżyć. To było dziwne. Gdyby chciał, mógłby rzucić się magowi do gardła i ten nie miałby z nim najmniejszych szans. Może i wibrował magią, był duży i niezwykły, ale z pewnością nie agresywny i krwiożerczy.

Wilk niespokojnie poruszył przednią łapą i chyba zaskomlał, a potem znowu zawarczał. Wtedy Keith przyjrzał mu się uważniej i zrozumiał.

Łapa zwierzęcia była poważnie ranna. Na ziemi widać było plamę zaschniętej krwi.

Keith opuścił dłoń, płomień zniknął. Nie umiałby sam zaatakować bezbronnego stworzenia, szczególnie rannego. Wiedział, że Shiro na jego miejscu najpewniej postąpiłby tak samo.

Zastanowił się. W końcu sięgnął do torby i wyjął niewielki bochenek chleba. Oderwał kawałek. Wilk otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby wyrażając zdziwienie.

Keith przykucnął. Położył kawałek chleba na ziemi i powoli przesunął go w stronę wilka.

— Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy — powiedział cicho. — Musisz być głodny. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na zewnątrz?

Wilk spojrzał na chleb, a potem wbił w Keitha nieufny wzrok.

— Wybacz, że nie mam czegoś lepszego, ale to wciąż coś. Zjedz, będzie ci lepiej.

Sam oderwał kawałek bochenka i demonstracyjnie włożył go sobie do ust. Pochylił się i przesunął chleb jeszcze kawałek do przodu.

Minęła długa chwila, zanim wilk wreszcie podniósł się i, kulejąc, zrobił jeden krok, żeby pochwycić chleb w zęby. Potem znowu wycofał się. Zjadł. Gdy przełknął, popatrzył na Keitha wyczekująco.

Mag oderwał jeszcze jeden kawałek i położył go tym razem nieco bliżej siebie. Wilk znowu podszedł i zjadł. Znowu się wycofał. Potem jeszcze raz, jeszcze bliżej, aż została tylko połowa bochenka, a wilk leżał na wyciągnięcie ręki od Keitha.

— Mam wodę. — Schował chleb i wyciągnął z torby bukłak. — Możesz się napić, tylko nie odgryź mi ręki. Jeszcze mi się przyda.

Wyjął korek. Nalał trochę wody na dłoń i wyciągnął ją do przodu. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy wilk po długim wahaniu zbliżył się do niego i zaczął lizać go po ręce. Miał miękki, długi język, jego sierść była aksamitna w dotyku. 

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że utknęliśmy tu razem — powiedział Keith, nalewając na rękę jeszcze więcej wody. — Moi przyjaciele czekają na mnie na zewnątrz. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Teraz mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się ranie wilka. Sierść była zlepiona krwią, a skóra na łapie została rozszarpana. Spod opuchlizny widać było drut, który oplótł kończynę. Zwierzę musiało wpaść we wnyki rozstawione w lesie. Jakimś cudem je zerwało, ale sama pętla zacisnęła się i została. Wilk nie miał szans na pozbycie się drutu i zagojenie rany.

— I chyba obaj weszliśmy w pułapki.

Chciał dotknąć łapy wilka, ale ten warknął, cofnął ją gwałtownie i zrobił krok do tyłu. Znowu zawarczał.

— Mogę ci pomóc — powiedział miękko Keith. — Nie jestem najlepszym uzdrowicielem, ale ostatnio uratowałem komuś życie, więc chyba daję radę. Jeśli usunę drut, to będę umieć powstrzymać krwawienie i zabliźnić ranę. Chociaż ból raczej zostanie. Sprawdziłem na człowieku.

Nie dodał tego, że wtedy też ratował kogoś, kto mógł go zabić, gdyby tylko zechciał.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy wilk w ogóle go rozumie, ale wiedział, że magowie mieli specjalną więź z magicznymi stworzeniami. Sama Allura trzymała w posiadłości myszy, z którymi porozumiewała się telepatycznie i prosiła je o różne przysługi. Keith może nie słyszał myśli wilka, ale czuł między nimi swego rodzaju pokrewieństwo. Z jakiegoś powodu miał pewność, że wilk go nie skrzywdzi, że są do siebie zbyt podobni. Nie umiałby zostawić go tutaj rannego, tak jak wtedy nie umiał pozwolić Shiro wykrwawić się na ulicy.

Wilk ponownie zbliżył się i ostrożnie wysunął do przodu ranną łapę. Cicho zaskomlał z bólu, gdy Keith położył na niej obie ręce.

Mag odetchnął głęboko i zmrużył oczy. Poczuł moc przepływającą przez jego dłonie. Pętla poluzowała się, więc niezwykle ostrożnie ściągnął ją, a potem dotknął rany, która pod jego palcami zasklepiła się, zostawiając tylko zaróżowiony ślad.

Gdy skończył, podniósł ręce i zaczął obserwować wilka, który oblizał wyleczoną łapę i próbował się podnieść.

Keith spojrzał na otwór w sklepieniu jaskini. Czas mijał, a on nadal nie wiedział, jak się stąd wydostać.

— Zrobiłem, co mogłem, ale chyba muszę iść dalej — oznajmił Keith, powoli wstając. — Uważaj na siebie. Grasuje tu jakaś bestia polująca na magicznych. Myślałem, że to ty, przepraszam, ale, jak widać, nie zabijasz magów.

Chciał już odwrócić się i ruszyć dalej korytarzem, gdy zobaczył przed sobą błysk błękitnego światła i wilk zniknął. Keith rozejrzał się przestraszony, rozstawił szerzej nogi. Po kilku sekundach znowu błysnęło. Zwierzę pojawiło się tuż przed nim. Zamachało radośnie ogonem, wystawiając język.

Keith zatchnął się. W drodze do ruin Shiro wspominał, że bestia, której szukali, potrafi się teleportować. Co oznaczało, że…

— Możesz mnie stąd zabrać? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. — Chciałbym wrócić do głównego pawilonu. Obiecałem moim przyjaciołom, że tam się spotkamy.

Wilk jeszcze szybciej zamachał ogonem na znak aprobaty. Podszedł do Keitha tak, żeby przycisnąć głowę do jego piersi. Mag zrozumiał wskazówkę i zatopił palce w jego gęstej sierści na grzbiecie.

Zamknął oczy i tylko poczuł, jak traci grunt pod nogami.

* * *

— Jak na paladyna naprawdę rzadko nosisz ten swój błyszczący pancerz — zauważyła Pidge, przeciągając ostatni pasek przez sprzączkę. — Jestem prawie rozczarowana. Myślałam, że będę mogła pooglądać go z bliska.

— Dzisiaj akurat byłem nastawiony na walkę z szybkim przeciwnikiem, ale miałaś rację, że ogólnie nie są zbyt wygodne — stwierdził. — Część paladynów nosi je chyba tylko po to, żeby poczuć się mocniejszymi, niż są.

— Ale wtedy mógłbyś częściej przychodzić do nas do sklepu po maść. Częściej widywać Keitha. — Pidge uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Shiro zdjął z siebie skórzany napierśnik i odłożył go na ziemię. Stał teraz przed Pidge w skórzanych spodniach i luźnej koszuli wiązanej z przodu na tasiemki. Przy pasie miał miecz.

Rzucił dziewczynie znaczące spojrzenie, odwrócił się i podszedł do zawalonego przejścia.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. — Pidge wzruszyła ramionami. — Moi rodzice jeszcze nie wrócili, ale wiesz, jak trudno jest wytłumaczyć mojemu bratu, skąd Keith wziął pieniądze na nauki i dlaczego nagle tak często odwiedza nas paladyn? Powiedziałam mu, że uratowaliśmy ci życie i masz dług wdzięczności, ale chyba do końca nam nie uwierzył, nie po tym, jak Keith o tobie tak często i dobrze mówi. Nie poznałeś jeszcze mojego brata, ale jest strasznie cwany. To u nas rodzinne. On stwierdził, że to pewnie o Keitha albo o mnie ci chodzi. Teraz, widząc twoją minę, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że o niego.

Shiro chciałby dopytać, czy to prawda, że Keith go dobrze wspomina, ale chwilowo był zbyt zajęty martwieniem się o przyjaciela, który utknął na dole w jaskini. Gdy razem z Pidge wrócili do głównego pawilonu świątyni, zobaczyli zawalone przejście. Shiro natychmiast zbadał je swoją ręką, która od razu po zetknięciu z kamieniami zaczęła świecić. Wtedy właśnie poprosił dziewczynę o pomoc w zdjęciu napierśnika, żeby łatwiej było mu odgruzowywać przejście.

Westchnął ciężko, patrząc na ciężkie kamienie zasłaniające całe schody w dół.

Pidge chyba wyczuła jego obawy, bo podeszła do niego i szturchnęła go lekko w ramię.

— Nie martw się, Keith sobie poradzi — zapewniła, poprawiając okulary. — Znam go od lat. Nie z takich tarapatów udawało mu się wyjść cało. Nic nie wybuchło, nie widać potoku lawy, czyli szuka innego wyjścia. Jak nie znajdzie, wróci tu i spróbuje się przebić. Nie podda się bez walki, a wybuchające kule ognia robią cholernie dużo hałasu, więc bestii raczej też jeszcze nie spotkał.

— Tak, ale my też nie znaleźliśmy ani jej, ani jej śladów, więc gdzieś tam może być i czekać na ludzi, którzy wejdą w pułapkę — stwierdził zmartwiony Shiro. — Keith mógł ją spotkać, a jest zupełnie sam, ma ograniczone zapasy i nie umie się uleczyć. Musimy go jak najszybciej odkopać.

— Pomogę ci — oznajmiła Pidge. — Z moimi ramionami przesunięcie jednego głazu zajmie mi chyba ze trzy dni, ale i tak mogę spróbować. Będę mogła powiedzieć, że przydałam się do czegoś poza zbieraniem kwiatków. — Wskazała na swoją torbę, w której trzymała zerwane w świątyni rośliny. — Bo domyślam się, że wezwanie twoich kolegów paladynów do ratowania maga w opresji nie wchodzi w grę?

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie byliby zachwyceni. Przyjaźnie z magami nie są zabronione, ale raczej nie zabieramy zwykłych ludzi ani uczniów magów na wyprawy. Zbyt duże ryzyko. Paladyni są ostatnią deską ratunku, zwłaszcza że wtedy Allura się dowie, że jej zdolny uczeń prawie zginął przeze mnie. Może to zawalisko nie jest zbyt duże.

Chciał już zabrać się za przenoszenie głazów, gdy tuż przed nim powietrze błysnęło jasnym światłem i pojawił się Keith wraz z czarno-niebieskim wilkiem u boku.

Shiro w szoku podskoczył, zrobił kilka szybkich kroków do tyłu i potknął się o nierówność w posadzce. Upadł. Sięgnął po miecz.

Widząc to, wilk teleportował się na drugą stronę pawilonu i zawarczał.

— Shiro, nie! — zawołał Keith.

Paladyn zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. Uniósł brwi. Keith stał nad nim i wpatrywał się w niego z determinacją.

— Nie jest groźny. Tylko dzięki niemu wydostałem się z tej pułapki — mówił szybko. — Był ranny, uleczyłem go. Zostawmy go tutaj, nie zrobi nam krzywdy.

— Keithie, ta bestia zabiła dwie osoby, a inne raniła. Jest nieprzewidywalna i niebezpieczna, szczególnie dla ciebie. Jeśli go tutaj zostawimy, będziemy ryzykować życiem niewinnych ludzi — powiedział Shiro.

— Nie jest niebezpieczny, po prostu się boi — odparł z przekonaniem Keith. — Nic mi nie zrobił. Nie wiesz, czy to ludzie nie zaatakowali go pierwsi. Nikt poza myśliwymi nie zapuszcza się w tak głęboki las. Zastawiali na niego pułapki, mogli równie dobrze na niego napaść. Sam wiesz, że zdesperowani ludzie są zdolni do wszystkiego. Może ci zabici apostaci chcieli go zniewolić i przerobić na swojego chowańca, aby wzmacniał ich siłę? Jest potężny, potrafi się teleportować, ale nie jest zły. Shiro, pomyśl. Ten wilk mógł mnie zjeść albo zostawić, gdy go już uleczyłem, a mimo to sam zabrał mnie z zawalonej jaskini.

Shiro nadal siedział na ziemi. Nie sięgnął po miecz, ale też nie opuścił dłoni. Wilk nadal uważnie ich obserwował.

— Tobie może nie, ale jesteś magiem, który mu pomógł, to coś innego. Wybacz, ale dostałem jasny rozkaz, żeby się go pozbyć.

— Dostałeś też jasny rozkaz, żeby aresztować maga ukrywającego się w _Holtarium_ — powiedział ostro Keith. — Nie zrobiłeś tego. Zaufałeś mi, więc możesz też zaufać wilkowi.

Shiro zawahał się. Keith jak nikt inny sprawiał, że paladyn zaczynał kwestionować swoje wybory i podważał słowa Zakonu, które do tej pory brał za pewniki. 

— To coś zupełnie innego — powiedział, zdobywając się na stanowczość. — Ty jesteś człowiekiem, a to jest dzikie, nieoswojone zwierzę. Nie mogę mieć gwarancji, że nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Musiałbym napisać kolejny fałszywy raport. To nie wchodzi w grę.

Keith nadal patrzył na niego z niewzruszoną niezłomnością.

— Ja ci to obiecuję. Wezmę za niego pełną odpowiedzialność. Jeśli kogoś skrzywdzi, będziesz mógł go zabić, ale teraz ci na to nie pozwolę. Nic nam nie zrobił — upierał się Keith. — To piękna istota i czuję, że… Istnieje między nami więź. Trudno mi to opisać, ale wiem, że tak jest.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz zamieszkać w tych ruinach, bo nie wiem, jak inaczej chciałbyś pilnować tego wilka — odezwała się Pidge, która do tej pory milcząco przysłuchiwała się wymianie zdań.

Keith spojrzał na wilka. Ten odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

— Wezmę go do siebie, jeśli tylko zechce ze mną pójść — zdecydował. — Będzie mieszkał u mnie na poddaszu, jakoś sobie poradzimy.

— To wielki niebieski wilk ze zdolnościami teleportacji, a ty jeszcze nie masz certyfikatu, więc nie możesz trzymać u siebie magicznych stworzeń — przypomniała Pidge. — Jak dokładnie chcesz trzymać go w mieście tak, żeby nikt się o nim nie dowiedział?

Keith zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta. Pidge nie można było odmówić racji.

— Wszystkiego go nauczę i… Jakoś spróbuję go przefarbować, żeby był cały czarny. Poradzę się Allury, musi być na to jakiś sposób. Właśnie zaczynam uczyć się osadzania iluzji i wiązania, więc jeśli nad tym popracuję, to już niedługo będę miał po prostu dużego, czarnego psa — powiedział. Zwrócił się do Shiro: — Proszę.

Shiro westchnął. Ścisnął palcami grzbiet nosa. Gdyby jego towarzysze z Zakonu to widzieli, właśnie zostałby zdegradowany i musiałby naprawdę się postarać, żeby nie odebrano mu tytułu paladyna. Gdy próbował odmawiać Keithowi, nagle wszystkie nauki Akademii okazywały się wyjątkowo bezużyteczne.

— Dobrze. Jeśli znajdziesz sposób na oswojenie go i uda ci się zmienić jego wygląd, to pozwolę ci go zatrzymać i udam, że nie widzę, że łamiesz kolejne prawo i zmuszasz mnie do tego samego — mruknął, odwracając wzrok. 

Keith uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął rękę do Shiro, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Mocno podciągnął go do góry. Paladyn zachwiał się i poleciał nieco do przodu. Oparł się na ramionach Keitha, żeby odzyskać równowagę.

Shiro odchrząknął, wyprostował się i poprawił koszulę. Keith zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością. — Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiedziemy.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech. Pierwszy raz widział Keitha tak szczęśliwego i jeśli sam odczuwał jakąkolwiek złość, to właśnie całkiem mu przeszło.

Wziął swój napierśnik i zaczął się ubierać. Nadchodził zachód słońca, musieli wracać do domu.

Wilk teleportował się za nogi Keitha i nieufnie spoglądał na jego przyjaciół. Mag pogłaskał go grzbiecie.

— Więc możemy go zatrzymać? — zapytała podekscytowana Pidge, patrząc na wilka z błyszczącymi oczami. — Musimy go jakoś nazwać.

— To magiczny wilk. Myślę, że sam powie mi swoje imię, gdy będzie na to gotowy — oświadczył z pełną powagą Keith.

Pidge przekrzywiła głowę i poprawiła okulary, zupełnie nieprzekonana.

— Niech będzie Kosmo.

— Ale… — próbował zaprotestować Keith.

— Kosmo brzmi dobrze, podoba mi się — powiedział Shiro, zapinając ostatnią sprzączkę napierśnika.

— A tobie, jak ci się podoba? — Pidge zwróciła się do wilka. — Kosmo?

Wilk zamachał radośnie ogonem, patrząc na dziewczynę. Keith przewrócił oczami i burknął coś niezrozumiale, ale nie kłócił się dłużej.

— Widzisz, Shiro, on sam nie mógłby nikogo skrzywdzić. Tylko popatrz w te piękne złote oczy — powiedziała z rozczuleniem Pidge. — Ale mam nadzieję, że przez jego sierść nie będę ciągle kichać, bo wtedy sama się nim zajmę.

Gdy Shiro zapiął pelerynę i zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia z ruin, Keith odwrócił się z niepokojem, nie wiedząc, czy wilk zechce im towarzyszyć, ale Kosmo od razu zaczął dreptać w bezpiecznej odległości za nimi, oszczędzając obolałą nogę. 

Mag odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Shiro zerknął na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wyszli z ruin i skierowali się do miasta. On, zielarka, mag i magiczny wilk, który na szczęście w jakiś sposób przytłumił swoją poświatę i tylko w blasku płomienia było widać, że smugi na jego sierści są błękitne, a nie szare. Dobrze, że nim dojdą do miasta, będzie już prawie ciemno, pojawi się mgła i pewnie uda się odwrócić uwagę strażników.


End file.
